Sing
by ro-blaze
Summary: He wasn't the one for mushy things. But he admitted he loved her voice... yet he wanted to hear a different type of song. AU. Birthday gift for my dear friend BloodyRose2016


**Happy birthday to the most awesome person in the world, my sweet soulmate sister BloodyRose2016! Bailey, sister, I love ya!**

 **Word count: 4,065**

* * *

Her voice was killing him.

So sweet, so rich, so gentle… He didn't know any of the song she was singing – fuck, he couldn't even name the language – yet he didn't care. It was the warmth of her voice, the way every word rolled off her tongue and right into his sensitive ears he cared about. It wasn't hard to imagine her singing a different song – a wilder, rougher song of soft moans and throaty groans and whispers of his name. He watched her face, her eyes closed and warm smile playing on her lips as she sang her song. Long wavy hair with the color of the sky pulled back in neat, tight ponytail, two thick locks framing her beautiful heart-shaped face. The dress she wore – simple greyish-brown dress that covered most of her slim body and leaved much for the imagination – somehow made her look even more lovely. He didn't knew why.

He just wanted her.

Her voice rose high, piercing through the inn's air. The note was high, but still pleasant to his hearing. As the sound grew lower and lower, the people started applauding, some of the men even whistling. The patrons threw money in the little piece of cloth in her feet – mainly coppers, some silver here and there – and men sent her wicked grins. She paid them no attention. Her eyes drifted to the place he was sitting, at the far corner with the wall against his back, his eyes scanning the whole dining hall. He gave her curt nod and she nodded back – he wouldn't have notice it if he wasn't looking right at her.

"Excuse me, but I have to go now." Her voice was sweet as she bid her goodbyes, dainty hands gripping the cloth filled with coins. "Have a good night."

Always so courteous, he thought as she slowly made her way out of the hall, climbing the narrow stairs. He watched her, the way her bell-shaped hips swayed with every step she took, alluring him to follow her.

Gods, that woman was going to be the end of him.

* * *

In the safety of their room, she was different. Long cerulean hair falling in messy waves over her back and shoulders, pulled away from her face with a dull-colored headband, cheeks tinted red from the ale she drunk from the tankard in her hands, soft laugher falling from her pink and full lips, golden eyes glistering with the little happiness he was able to provide her.

Anyway, Gajeel knew he wouldn't have her in other way.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. From the way a stray sky blue lock would fall over her eyes and she would brush it back behind her ears to how a snort would sound in her laugh – everything in her was adorable. The dinner was laid on the table between them, a plate of cooked meat and some late vegetables and big cane of ale so they could help themselves than going down every other minute.

"Those people seem to like your singing" he muttered, eyeing the cloth she used to hold the coins.

"Oh, they sure did" the bluenette answered. The darker tone in her voice made him look up, locking himself under the hypnotizing gaze of her golden eyes. "But the men liked something else."

He barked a laugh, winning a glare.

"They're men" the man said. "You know very well they look wherever they can. Even a monster like me can't stop their hungry eyes." _Not when I'm the one who wants you the most._

"That doesn't mean I have to like them." Her voice went low, golden eyes closing for a second.

"Well, if you don't like that, you can always go back in Jose's feet and try to find someone else who would keep you safe. Good luck with that, girl."

Her laugher was bitter, and the smile she sent him sadder than he wanted. Hollow darkness appeared in her warm at first look eyes. The darkness of someone not only saw the border between live and death, but been on it and almost stepped through.

"We both know you were – and still are – my only chance of living, Kurogane."

Kurogane. How much he hated hearing that name… Yet when it rolled off her tongue and fell from her sweet lips it was almost bearable. He imagined her saying that word in different way, it slipping from her mouth along with husky moans of pleasure… Hmm, he would like that. Another image appeared in his mind and the man frowned slightly. _'Please, lord Kurogane, don't hurt me'_ , she had whispered long ago, her lips cut and swollen, her body bruised and bleeding. _'Take me with you'_ , she had asked, these large doe eyes locking him under the hypnotizing golden gaze.

"Living?" He snorted and put down his own tankard, bringing the cane closer. "More like surviving."

"Oh, surviving it is" she muttered back, one finger tracing the outline crafted in wooden tankard. "Yet you're keeping me safe and sound, aren't you? No one else would do it… If they had found me the way you did, half of them would bring me to Jose. The other half will do the same, just rape me first."

"Smart girl you are, aren't you?"

Smart indeed. Smart, clever, quick-minded… but also innocent and naïve in a way only young girls can be. And beautiful… oh, gods, beautiful. Gajeel had seen thousands of women and bedded more than he could remember, yet Levy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her curves were not as noticeable as other women's but somehow she ignited something deep inside of him. Something that didn't want to fall asleep again. Something that showed itself every fucking time her body pressed against him when they were riding or when he noticed the perfect shape of her wide hips or when her hand would brush his hair out of his face… Every little movement.

She chuckled at his answer – soft sound, yet he could hear the bitterness from before, hidden behind the false joy. He hated that. Yes, he wasn't a good person, yet he wanted nothing more than to make her feel happy, and loved… Sadly, he was failing in that.

"As for the men…" He leaned close and took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Her breath was warm and steady against his lips, he could smell the ale. "Sometimes I wonder how they don't attack you like dogs and then remember I'm here to guard you." _No matter I have you by my side whenever I go and can ogle you as much as I want._ "But it's hard to blame them." He ran his fingers on her jaw. "You're young, beautiful, and like scream 'come and get me'. You don't know how much men would give whatever they had just to have you in their bed for a night."

"You included, I'm right?" Her smile sent pleasurable waves down his body and he felt his blood rushing south. Her hand reached to him and let her dainty fingers run over his arm. Her skin was soft and warm. He wondered if her lips would taste like ale.

"Me more than any of them." He let his hand slid away from her beautiful face and stood up, taking his cloak from the chair. "I'm going out for a little. Rest."

She watched him as he made his way to the door, her golden eyes reflecting the dull light of the oil lamp while her fingers wrapped around the tankard.

"I hope you're going to do something, not just go to the closest brothel and fix yourself a whore." The sharpness of her tongue could have surprised him two years ago, but no now. "We need–"

"Do you think I'll go to search for a whore when I already have one who warm my bed whenever I want it without payment? And here I think you're smart." He sent her a wicked grin, the one he used specially for her. "Be ready when I come, little one."

Her laughter was the last thing he hear before closing the door of the inn's room, sweet, just like bell's ringing.

* * *

 _The night was dark and starless, stormy clouds covered the dying moon. The air was moisty and the wind was tugging slightly at his clothes, yet not enough for it to be bothersome._

 _The perfect weather for his plan to success._

 _A distant noise reached his hyper-sensitive ears and Gajeel frowned. What the hell was going on? He wanted to leave – he had to leave as fast as possible, or else Jose's goons would find him. Yet… Something told him to follow the sound and to find its source. The black-haired man grinded his teeth and made few careful step. Damn me and my honor. He had to go and find that horse he left back in the forest, then run away. But his legs didn't listen to his brain and soon he found himself walking to the bushes at the far end of the old backyard of Jose's manse._

 _The sounds turned in more recognizable whines of pain and he stared at the lump pile hidden in the bushes. Slowly, the man knelt down on front of the thing and stretched one hand forward, then pulled it back in disgust. The flesh – oh, he was sure it was flesh, man's flesh – was slick and covered in dirty blood, yet cooling with every passing second… Dead. He shook his head, for once happy he wore these black leather gloves. It was said it's on bad luck to touch the dead. Not like he believed in such foolish tales, of course._

 _From what he saw, the dead man was one of Jose's guards. Normally Gajeel would be glad to find that – even happy – but now… He eyed the body carefully. The killer was shorter than the guard, for sure – the blow that killed him came from under him. And very clumsy… There were steps in the muddy ground, a pair of heavy, booth-covered feet and another pair, much smaller and bare. His frown grew darker as he turned around and followed the steps. They were lighter here and the space between two steps was larger – the murderer had run away from the victim's body. He lowered himself slightly, to see the footprint better…_

 _… And missed the dagger's blade that was thrown at him. The steel cut one tiny obsidian lock and it fell on the ground without making a sound, yet he wasn't damaged at all. Crimson eyes rose to meet the ones of the person who just tried to stab him, and the mercenary came face to face with two orbs of molten gold. The shock hit him for first time in many years and he felt his mouth opening._

 _"What the–"_

 _"Go away!" The girl's – no, the woman's, she was clearly a woman – voice shivered as she held the dagger with its pointy end at his face, golden eyes shining with the fear of wild animal. "Don't touch me!"_

 _Still trying to shake off the surprise, Gajeel lifted his hands to show her he wasn't armed. The hilt of his longsword was peeking over his left shoulder and the short one rested on his thigh along, three hunter daggers were hidden under his clothes, yet he did nothing. She reminded him of wild animal and from his long years of experience he knew to best way to make an animal attack you was to show you're not being a threat._

 _Yet he doubted that would help._

 _Feeling her eyes move over him – probably searching for a break in his defense – he let his own roam over her petite body. Last time, Jose had been bored and some of his sellswords brought him a singer from the Free Islands, little songbird with sweet voice. It wasn't hard to recognize the songbird in that maiden – no more wearing the colorful summer silks but simple woolen clothes, bright blue hair pulled into loose ponytail, caramel-colored skin pale from fear, hands shaking while trying to hold the dagger steady… He felt pity. Gajeel Redfox was known for his cold, iron heart. He couldn't let that woman make him lose that._

 _He tried to take a step forward, but she moved the blade in front his nose._

 _"I said, stay away from me!" The fear on her face was drowning his rage. "I killed this man, and another one, by the gate. I can kill you too!"_

 _The man couldn't help but laughed – sharp and gruff laugh. Her expression changed from dread to shock and she blinked few times, think lashes hiding her large doe eyes. Using her distraction, he griped her wrists tightly and twisted them behind her, making her drop the dagger. Her back arched but he held her, slowly trailing the edge of the blade over her throat. The hilt felt warm in his hand, leather wrapped around dragon stone to be more comfortable for the owner. The blade itself was made of ishgarish steel… the old metal from ancient Ishgar, the old country. The handle had the form of panther with its tale curved, two tiny topazes used for its eyes. Good weapon… How it went into her hands?_

 _"Now, now, little one…" He felt her gulp, her body continued shivering. "Now who's going to kill who?"_

 _Her wrists were small, her skin warm and soft. Yet he had to use his full force to hold her down – the goddamned woman had more strength than he expected her to have._

 _"You're Kurogane, right?" The question came out of the blue but he kept his grip on her tight. "I saw you in the yard, training. The servant girls were fawning over you, every one of them." Her voice was sweet, for sure. "I wondered how a man like you would work for monster like…" Her eyes mover to the manse and closed them shut._

 _"I'm a mercenary, girlie" Gajeel rasped in her ear, feeling her pulse against his hand. "I work for money. The 'monster' has money. Anyway, what is little bird like you doing so late in the yard, killing guards?"_

 _"Escaping" she muttered and tried to bite his hand. This time he expected the move and moved the dagger over her skin, few tiny drops of crimson blood slipping. Her heartbeat got faster and she gulped heavily. When she opened her mouth again, her voice was small and quiet. "Please, lord Kurogane, don't hurt me. Don't bring me back inside…"_

 _He chuckled darkly in her ear, feeling her body tense. Oh, how much he loved seeing dread over people's faces…_

 _"Why would I?" the man asked, faking innocence. He dragged the blade to her pulse, placing the flat side to her skin. "As it happens, I'm trying to leave that godforsaken place too… Maybe I can take little advantage of you, what do you thing, little one?"_

 _Her breath hitched and she slowly turned her head to the side, trying to face him. Bright golden eyes shone with something he rarely saw in the people around him – hope._

 _"Then…" She blinked few times, like to make sure she was really thinking that. "Take me with you. I can do many things… I can cook and wash your clothes and heal your wounds. I can sharpen your weapons if you want me to." She shivered when he brought the dagger higher, right under her chin. "I won't be a burden, I promise. Please… take me with you."_

 _He opened his mouth to answer, but then she looked at him again, batting these long, dark blue lashes at him. Her bright golden eyes shone in-between, filed with hope. Her body felt soft against his and he felt his grip on her wrist loosening, his hand slowly lowering the dagger._

 _Oh, damned to be all._

* * *

When he came back to the inn, Levy was sprawled over the featherbed, her long – considering her high – legs tugged under the grayish-white blanket. Large, leather-bonded tome tested in front of her, her slender fingers turning page after page. Her natural smell of lavender mixed with the old leather and parchment of the book and the alcohol from the mug next to her, creating strong intoxicating scent that went right in his nostrils. Fuck. Is the little minx trying to seduce me?

She didn't seem to notice him until he threw a little bag at her. Her beautiful golden eyes widened and the bluenette glared darkly at him

"Ya better be happy, Half pint" Gajeel said, letting his bag rest against the solid wall. "I almost got in a fight with some wrench from the town."

"Oh? Poor woman" she muttered, expecting the clothes he bought. Long sleeved, half-thigh long silverish-white tunic, light gray leggings, dark leather boots and pale silver cloak, trimmed with fur. "Good choice. They will keep me warm while we travel to your beloved north."

"My beloved north, as you put it, woman, is the only chance of freedom we have." He sent her a glance, more annoyed than angry. "And no thanks?"

"I'm not sure you deserve it."

"I almost got in a fight to bring you these goddamned clothes and you tell me you're not sure?" He grinded his teeth, cursing under his breath. "Hell, woman, if you think I'm gonna stand your games, then you're seriously wrong."

"Oh, come on, Gajeel, don't be so grumpy." Levy rose on her feet and walked to him. "Thank you for bringing me that." She stood on her toes and placed an innocent peck on his right cheek. "Happy now?"

"No." Her eyes widened slightly at his words, surprised. "If you had thanked me before, I would. But now… No." He took her hand and pulled her closer, her warm body flushing against his. "Fuck, Lev, isn't everything enough? I can't touch you when someone else is around. I can be myself only when we're alone… and now you start to play these stupid games! Stop it! Can't you understand how much I need you?"

The young woman blinked few time, the shock in her eyes turning into guilt. Her hand cupped his cheek gently. Her palm was soft and warm.

"I don't want you to feel that way, Gajeel. I love you – don't doubt in that." She stroked him gently, her small smile making him feel bad for yelling at her. "I know our situation isn't the best, especially now, but once we leave the town, it would be different. I know what you feel, I really know. It's hard to watch all women ogling you and flirting with you without being able to just kiss you in front all of them and tell them to stay away." She took a step back – to the bed – pulling him with her. "And I need you too. Here. Now."

 _Did I made her feel so bad?_ The man frowned and dropped gently her hand. The bluenette stared at him, unable to understand what he was going. He sat down on the bed and pulled her in his lap, his hands wrapping around her thin waist. Before she could ask him what he was going – and probably try to say something stupid again – he slammed his lips at her, trying to tell her what he felt. Gajeel Redfox was a man of action. No man of mushy words.

Her lips were soft and sweet against his and he wasted no time to sneak his tongue in and taste her. Her sinfully supple lips parted and invited him in, her slender arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his closer. Fuck… Her tongue danced along his, trying to take dominance but failing when he used his pure force. Then she started to tease him, gently sliding her tongue against his and then moving back, wanting him to go further.

"Don't feel bad" he said when they finally parted, her forehead resting against his, chest lifting and falling heavily. "You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Shut it, woman, and let me make love to you."

That successfully silenced her. Levy gulped, then nodded. She let him lie her down on the bed and then quickly stripped herself, her dress and underclothes down on the wooden floor. He could help but stare at her – no matter how much times he saw his love naked, he would always stare at her beautiful body with love and adoration. She was already aroused, slowly rubbing her thighs and biting down her soft lower lip.

"Gihee… So my woman was reading something, huh?"

By the look in her eyes he knew she really did. Gajeel grinned and kissed her again. Other days he would take his time and tease her, but not now. He was already painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to plunge in her little wet pussy, to make her writhe and scream under him.

"What if I was?" Levy asked, her face turning redder by the second. Fuck, she looks so beautiful when she blush… "Don't stare at me like that!"

"What if I want to?" The mercenary let his hands roam over her body, feeling her soft and warm skin. "Gods, woman, do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Gajeel…" She moaned when his hands slid to between her legs, palming her aching core. "Don't tease me, please…"

"Do you think I'm able to tease you? Gods to be damned, if I'm not inside of you the next few minutes I better die."

She chuckled slightly and helped him unlace his pants until they were low enough for his painfully hard erection to be free. Levy stared at him as he knelt between her parted legs and brought her closer, rubbing the head on her slick neither lips. Soft gasp fell from her sweet lips and she moved slightly, rubbing herself against him.

"Be patient, Lev… We have the whole night for us."

"I don't care." She buried her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him down to her. "I need you. Now. Please."

"Okay. Ready, little one?"

After seeing her little nod, he quickly slammed himself in. The warmth of her insides welcomed him and he couldn't help but groan. Levy moaned softly under him, her hands wrapped around his neck as her legs around his waist, keeping him in place. Her blue hair, grown long in the years they spent together, spread around her head like bright blue halo. She was fucking breathtaking, tiny drops of sweat over her caramel skin.

"Fuck!" He braced himself over her, trying to not smash her under his weight. "Shit, Levy, you feel so good!"

"Move…" She whined, her eyes fluttering closed. "Move, please…"

"As my beautiful lady says."

He started moving. First slower, to get used to the feeling after more than week not having any of her touch, and then faster. Her voice pierced through the air and she sang, the song he wanted to hear more than anything else. Soft whispers of his name fell of her lips along with loud moans and throaty groans until she was nothing screaming his name. He watched her face close, managing to steal kiss or two with every thrust until he didn't know if he was moving in or out.

Finally, she stumbled over the edge, screaming loud and harsh. He was sure the whole inn – no, the whole town – heard her, yet he didn't care. His own pleasure didn't waited long and he shot his seed inside of her, throwing his head back and groaning.

After they both calmed down, Levy stared at him through haze of lust.

"Don't think we're done, mister."

"Sure we're not."


End file.
